


Tell Daddy How Mean I Was

by rosemaryblush



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Baby Oh Sehun, CEO Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Crying, Dominant Kim Junmyeon | Suho, Dominant Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Humiliation, Light Angst, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panties, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Poor College Student Oh Sehun, Praise Kink, Punishment, Rich Kim Junmyeon, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Slut Shaming, Some Plot, Submissive Kim Junmyeon | Suho, Switching, Threesome - M/M/M, Watersports, big genitals, fast burn, kinda sexualisation of little space?, minor side pairings, probably unaccurate BDSM, small genitals
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2020-07-19 03:14:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19967113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosemaryblush/pseuds/rosemaryblush
Summary: Sehun wears pink panties and wants to feel small, precious and cute. Junmyeon loves to be naughty and needs to fuck while being fucked open. Yixing adores taking care of his two babies but he also loves making them fall apart.





	1. Office

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for stumbling over my horrible title and summary :-: (might change (delete lmao) laterr)
> 
> So this has has been sitting in my drafts for MONTHS, and thanks to the beautiful @HunnieDae, who encouraged me to finally publish this, here we go! These are mostly some random parts of their smutty, daily lives, with some random plot interludes (and more smut), so it may be kinda confusing? But I swear, it's basically smut.
> 
> **Warning:** There are probably a lot more kinks and i didn't want to clog up the tags. I made sure to mention the major ones, but there may be some not mentioned making you uncomfortable. Sounds more hardcore than it actually is;;;;; ALSO! Yixing is the oldest, Junmyeon is second and Sehun is the youngest... Yixing and Sehun aren't more than 10 years apart, but feel free to imagine otherwise!
> 
> AND, english isn't my first langague... i apologize for any errors :-: 
> 
> Hope you enjoy! <3
> 
>   
>    
> Yixing is busy handling his multimillion company, Junmyeon wants to be a bad boy, Sehun is worried and playing along. The two get punished, tears, screaming and fluff ensures.

Yixing is often the busiest out of the three of them, sometimes leading them to days without proper sex. Junmyeon and Sehun would be starving for their daddy, Junmyeon desperately bouncing into Sehun with a dildo in his own ass and Sehun craving more than Junmyeon's cock in his fucked open holes. They are currently cuddling with Yixing, leaning against his office table, both his babies in his arms and wildly making out with each of them, taking turns. Is Sehun greedily sucking on Yixing's lips, Junmyeon would suck on his neck and leave tiny marks, vice versa.

Their clothes are disheveled, Sehun and Junmyeon desperate, but Yixing nonchalantly chuckles while his babies try to take off his tie. Yixing's sleeked back hair is messy now, strands of hair falling onto his forehead from the wild kissing, groping. But he smirks, feeling like two kittens roughing him up, whining for attention. They pull and jerk him, wanting his neck, his lips, eyes, skin.

Yixing loves when Junmyeon and Sehun visit him at work, but he always feels bad to reject his hungry babies since he's so busy all the time. So he makes sure to at least give them some pleasure, feed them his mouth and maybe his cock if they were good for him. 

Junmyeon is struggling with the knot of his tie, it being suddenly too tight and constricting. Yixing loves seeing him in office clothes, looking all sexy with his fitted slacks hugging his ass in such a delicious way. And Sehun still smelling like coffee and sweets, his uniform from café "Universe" making him look adorable and sinful. 

"Why would you bring something so naughty to daddy's office?" Yixing smiles into Junmyeon's mouth as he would still lap on Yixing's lips despite him talking. The oldest holds a vibrator in his hands which he found in Junmyeon's bag. 

Sehun is watching them in anticipation, his small cock already hard. Yixing eyes him while being eaten by Junmyeon and pulled him close, getting off of Junmyeon and gives his little boy an open mouth kiss on his clavicle, making the younger shiver. 

Junmyeon is breathing wildly, face flushed and lips swollen from his desperate make out session. "W-we knew daddy would be too busy..." He still tries to catch his breath but turns out, it is fucking hard staying calm while watching his baby and his daddy making out so wildly. Sehun is already moaning into Yixing's mouth, knees buckling and eyes half lidded, teary. 

"So?" Yixing says nonchalantly, while Sehun is forcing air into his lungs, hands grasping on Yixing's arm for support. He runs his hand through his messed up hair, regaining his clean appearance while looking at the mess he made out of Sehun in awe. Junmyeon already feels that Yixing isn't paying him much attention on purpose and it makes him feel giddy.

"D-daddy should at least watch... When I fuck Sehunnie."

"And this thing?" Yixing lightly throws the thick vibrator - not as thick as his own cock though - in his hands, looking at Junmyeon as he is sure it was probably his idea to bring this with them.

"Put i-it inside me, daddy." Junmyeon puts both his hands on Yixing's shoulders, rubbing his hard crotch against Sehun and making the younger cling against Yixing. "Watch me fuck Sehunnie while being stuffed with this. Please daddy.”

Yixing's eyes are suddenly flaring up with something dangerous - lust and want. "So that's what you were plotting, hm?" He lets go of both his babies and bends Junmyeon over the table, not minding the documents on it. "Sehunnie, can you pass me the lube?"

Sehun is blushing and shivering from the scene in front of him. "H-huh?"

Yixing chuckles at him, loving his confused state. "Come here baby." Change of plans. He pulls the boy close and kisses him gently, coaxing his lips to open with his fingers. He jabs them into his mouth, knowing that his baby loves to choke on his fingers. His other arm is currently holding the youngest by the waist, keeping him close while his fingers are now generously coated with Sehun's saliva. Yixing is watching him with absolute adoration. "You look so cute Sehunnie. You love choking on my fingers?"

Sehun gives his best to answer - to nod, but couldn't, too blissed out. 

Yixing retracts his soaked fingers and finishes with a deep kiss, simultaneously rubbing his wet fingers against Junmyeon's entrance. Sehun is still trapped in Yixing's arms, head resting on the older's shoulder and watching Junmyeon's asshole immediately swallowing two of Yixing's fingers. 

Junmyeon's moans sluttishly, back arching back to meet Yixing's fingers. "F-feels so good Daddy, more p-please, more more-"

"Your loose hole wants my whole hand, hm?" Yixing adds his third and fourth in one go, making Junmyeon scream under him. As much as he wants to stick his whole arm inside his baby, doing that in office would be too messy even for him. Sehun watches the hole, a burning sensation sweeping up in his chest. His ass would hurt so much, would take so much more time and Junmyeon was so capable, so perfect for Yixing's huge size. 

"Sehunnie is thinking again huh? What's wrong, baby boy?"

Sehun rubs his face into Yixing's neck. "N-nothing daddy." Yixing knows that something is bothering him and kisses him gently. 

"Sehunnie, my perfect little angel..." He kisses his nose and cheeks, and then his lips. "Bend down Sehunnie. Daddy needs to prepare your perfectly, tight little ass too."

Sehun blushes and does what Yixing says, bending down besides Junmyeon who is too busy being blissed out, breathing heavily against the table.

When Yixing pulls down his baby's pants, not struggling at all with only one hand, his eyes widen in surprise. He hummed, acting oblivious. "What's that?"

He could see it from the obvious bulge on Sehun's ass, the lacy panties not doing a good job at concealing that. Yixing chuckles and presses against the fabric, against the pink plug nestled between the two peachy globes, earning a loud yelp. 

None of the two answer, too high on pleasure to be able to. "Daddy asked a question, no?" He says, emphasizing with another flick against the plug and a hard push into Junmyeon's ass. Both moaned, not able to withstand to pleasure. They are both at their daddy's mercy, bend down on the table in front of him with their asses plugged up.

"W-we knew daddy would be too b-busy!-" Junmyeon chokes off when Yixing quickly jabs his prostate. "T-too busy...! So Sehunnie had the idea ..."

"I-I had it stuffed i-inside me ...d-during my shift ..." Sehun whispers, ashamed. “S-So we could do it.. do it faster.”

"Oh? You naughty boy." Yixing grabs the base of the plug through the panties and pulls, Sehun's ring of muscle bulging out, the tight panties tugging on Sehun's hips. He screams and his knees buckle against the table, eyes teary from the sudden ravish. Yixing lets go, watching the plug being sucked back into the tightness again, snugly back into Sehun's ass. "So Sehunnie had been naughty the whole time? You were having fun without daddy in the café?" He pulls on the lacy fabric, making the panties push the plug deeper inside and spanks the butt in front of him once, making it jiggle. “Were you moaning in front of the customers like a slut in heat?”

"N-no! I didn't do anything-"

"But we know that Sehunnie gets all pliant and soft when his ass is stuffed,..." He lets go of the panties and they snap back against Sehun's skin. "...No matter what it is. Plug or toy, your stuffed ass is enough for you, or am I wrong?"

"O-only with you daddy..."

Yixing smiles, his chest blooming in love. "Alright Sehunnie. Daddy won't get mad." He kisses Sehun's back, feeling the shiver on his lips. "But we will talk about that later, does baby understand why?"

Sehun hides his face in his hands. He nods. 

"Talk to me kitten."

"Y-yes daddy. Sehunnie understands."

Yixing coos at his baby boy being so good for him. "Take of your pants baby."

Sehun shyly follows the order, only leaving him in his baby blue shirt, looking cute with the pink panties. 

"Sit down on my chair."

He shakily walks to the big leathery chair, dreading for what's coming next. He sits down carefully, smelling Yixing's cologne on the chair behind him and the thought of his daddy sitting here, being so authoritative and maybe even holding important meetings here ... And he himself, just in his panties with a plug in his ass - he shivers from the thought. He feels so special to be able to sit here like that.

Yixing purrs at the younger, happy that the boy feels content. "Don't make yourself come Sehunnie. You can move though."

Sehun smiles and blushes. "Thank you daddy." He grips the handles of the chair shyly and supports himself, thighs milky white against the black leather. His shirt is barely covering his butt and the part of the front ends right above Sehun's small cock, pieces of pink fabric showing through. He moves his hips slowly, the plug moving inside of him and the chair makes a naughty sound when he continues to rock against the leather. "T-thank you da-daddy, baby feels s-so good- daddy's chair is so nice and b...big-"

Yixing can't rip his gaze away, his baby looks so angelic and sweet on his office chair, half naked and pleasuring himself on it. "You're welcome baby." He would fuck him right there on it if there wasn't something else occupying him. 

Yixing's face changes into a more lustful and kinky one when he straightens his back again, looking at his other baby. Junmyeon was shivering from the fingers stuffed in his ass and Sehun pleasuring himself greatly affects him too. It looks like Junmyeon knows what would happen next as he couldn't conceal the smile on his lips. "And Junmyeonnie... You knew about that huh?" Yixing says. But instead of fucking him with his fingers, he retracts them making Junmyeon whine.

He desperately looks back at Yixing. "W-what- daddy...-" Instead of the warm fingers, a cold and foreign object prods against his ass as a small warning and before he could even turn around, Yixing quickly covers his mouth with his clean palm, earning a surprised squeal from Junmyeon that turns into a full fledged scream, muffled by the hand locked on his mouth. Yixing is shoving the big vibrator inside, not caring about the resistance in the tight anus keeping it out, he pushes and pushes. 

"Be quiet baby. You want other people to hear you? It's pretty late but there are still some people working, Junmyeonnie."

"It hurts! D-daddy ithurtsithurts-" Junmyeon says in a muffled voice, tears forming on his lashes. "Oh god-" The hand on his mouth makes him look up, and he sees Sehun tightly gripping the table, elbows planted on the surface and face blissed out, mouth hanging open and half lidded. His hips are moving up and down, grinding on the leather chair and making it squeak and clatter.

"Sehunnie feels so good from looking at you baby.”

Sehun looks up while rolling his ass against the wet m leather, the plug massaging his prostate deliciously and pace getting faster when Yixing said that... The view must be stunning, for both of them.

“Junmyeonnie said it hurts? Why is your cock leaking with so much precum then?" He shoves more of the vibrator inside, circling it against Junmyeon's prostate. Yixing's hand leaves his mouth, wet from his saliva and mucus from his nose.

Junmyeon's eyes are rolling back. "D-daddy- I-I'm-" not able to handle the dirty words spilling from Yixing's mouth, he moans wildly, together with Sehun who is getting louder and louder too. "Daddy--!!"

"You want to come already? You're really insatiable huh? Hold it back baby. You should come inside Sehunnie." Yixing says but gives him one last, well directed and deep thrust, wanting his body to orgasm despite saying the opposite. Junmyeon comes, suddenly, white fluid shooting against Yixing's table. Sehun watches him, eyes surprised and mouth hanging open while Yixing smirks, a hand coming down on Junmyeon's ass making it wriggle. He's still coming, but he spanks him nonetheless. "Bad boy." He spanks him again. "Bad bad boy. It was probably your idea to do that huh? You like teasing Sehunnie so much baby?" Another spank. "Can't even follow my orders? And you even dirtied my table too." Junmyeon is full on sobbing, over sensitive from the vibrator that wasn't even on and the delicious sting of Yixing's hand, it was all too much. "Sehunnie must feel so empty now... I should send you out just like that. Aching for a real cock, printing some documents for daddy. Let you clean up my table too while I give Sehunnie his load."

Junmyeon was barely able to answer, voice hoarse and used. He fucking loves the dirty talk and Yixing is feeding him so well. "D-daddy..."

Yixing feels slightly alarmed and soothingly rubs the swollen skin on Junmyeon's butt. His voice much softer, caring. "Junmyeonnie, how are you doing? Color?"

Junmyeon catches his breath. "Green... I'm fine Yixing- please keep going-" He moans.

Yixing then smirks and gives him one last spank, hard and heavy, leaving an angry red mark on the skin. "You're so dirty baby. Coming on your daddy's workplace, and you didn't even ask huh? Are you going to wet yourself baby?" Yixing grabs Junmyeon's dick from behind his back and gently presses on it, it was spend and soft. "So soft. How are you going to please Sehunnie with that useless thing?" He whispers. "Look at my kitten, baby."

Sehun blushes at the pet name, not stopping his hips from pressing against the leather. He is getting faster and the skin sticks to the leather uncomfortably, but he couldn't care less when the plug feels so good, so good in his tight ass. Couldn't when his daddy seems so proud of him, staring at him with hungry eyes. “You should be thankful I'm letting you fuck him. He's such an angel. And you? What are you?”

“A-A slut daddy-”

“And your dick?”

“I-It's use-useless... and dirty-” Junmyeon sobs. 

"Even that plug is doing a much better job. What are you gonna do baby? You useless thing."

Junmyeon shivers. He hasn't planned on coming so fast, not expecting Yixing going so hard, even at his workplace. He is still catching his breath when Yixing suddenly shoves the vibrator even deeper, hitting his sensitive prostate deliciously.

"D-Daddy-mhpf-!!" He is shut again with Yixing's palm as the vibrator forces it's way inside the tight hole, past his prostrate. The pressure is so good, so heavy and nice, but still not enough for his dick to get hard again. 

Yixing chuckles when the vibrator was fully inside, only the long base sticking out. He could stick that in too though. "Well then," he straightens Junmyeon's back, earning another squeal when the position rearranges the vibrator inside him. "It's time to take care of Sehunnie hm? He's been so left out because you've been such a bad boy. You really deserve some punishment when we get home, Junmyeonnie." 

Junmyeon's cock twitches in anticipation. "Yes daddy, please punish me-" Yixing pulls Junmyeon's tight brief up, the elastic fabric pressing on the base of the vibrator and he even pulls his pants back up. Junmyeon and Sehun look at him in wonder when Yixing proceeds to close the button and his belt, snugly around his hips. Only the fly was open and Junmyeon turns his head, face messy but clothes arranged neatly and tidy. 

"Y-Yixing?"

Yixing smirks at him as he tightens the knot of Junmyeon's tie. "You looked so nice today baby. I wanna keep it like that. Neat and tidy like a real business man." He then fishes Junmyeon's dick out of the brief and the slacks, and Sehun gulps at the sight in front of him. It looks so naughty when only his daddy's red and shiny dick is showing. The cockhead is dripping with fluid and Sehun wants to lick it off. Junmyeon's face was still messy from tears and saliva, red and flushed just like his cock. But it's the way Junmyeon's clothes are the exact opposite of his current status - caging and restraining him. "Don't touch yourself Junmyeonnie. If you do, I will punish you. Keep your back straight and your hands behind your back." He says while rearranging Junmyeon's hair. It was neatly combed, parted over his eye to reveal some of his forehead. 

He does what Yixing says, stiff and shivering. "U-understood daddy."

"Good boy. And don't get your clothes dirty." Yixing kissed him gently. "Sehunnie, baby." He then turns to Sehun, leaving Junmyeon standing in front of his table with only his dick outside, body shivering. "Come here baby."

Sehun stands up again, leaving a wet spot on Yixing's chair and his knees are almost giving in but Yixing is quick to catch him. "How are you baby?"

"Mhm. I'm fine daddy..."

"You've been waiting so long. Does your little cock hurt?" He gently cups the small hardness and kisses Sehun's forehead. 

"... A-a little..."

"You're such a good boy Sehunnie. But you still lied to daddy.." He eyes them as the two twitch, confirming his hunch. "Was the plug your idea baby?"

Sehun looks at Junmyeon and swallows. It wasn't his idea. But daddy had told him to say so. "I-it w-was mine - it was me daddy-" Yixing pushes on the plug, making Sehun fall over but Yixing catches him with his free hand. Sehun clings on it for his life, both his hands intertwining with Yixing's. His knees are buckling, crooked like a new born baby dear.

"Really Sehunnie? Aren't you lying?"

"N-no daddy-!" His words get choked off when Yixing repeats the movement. He moves them closer to Junmyeon and presses Sehun down onto the table, pressing his crotch against the plug. 

"Mhhn!" Sehun swallows a moan and restrains himself from rocking back against Yixing's crotch. 

"Junmyeonnie ..." Yixing turns to Junmyeon, chuckling at his leaking cock which became hard again pretty quickly. It must be humiliating to stand just like that with only his cock exposed. It would be even better to stand completely naked in front of them, Junmyeon thought. "Maybe I should punish both of you here and now? Should I let doll stand there and watch me while I fuck little kitten?" He pointedly grinds against the plug, gaining a squirm from Sehun.

Junmyeon bites his lower lip. The thought of it turns him on, but Sehun in front of him, all prepared and needy, practically whining for Yixing. He really wants to fuck his little baby boy. The need is written in his face and Yixing just turns away at that to whisper into Sehun's ear. "You know that this little thing-" he presses against the plug again - "isn't barely enough to prepare you for daddy's cock? Maybe for Junmyeonnie's... But not mine."

Sehun moans. The thought of Yixing ripping him open with his cock makes him want to pull the plug out and spread his ass open, just for his daddy to ravish him and fuck him stupid. Yixing never did that, always prepared him carefully, Junmyeon too. But Sehun secretly loves to brutally finger himself, imagining one of his daddies taking him raw, dry and unprepared. 

Though he wasn't sure if he would be able to handle the size of Yixing's cock. He swallows.

"Sehunnie wants that? Wants to be split open by daddies cock? Wants to be watched by Junmyeonnie while daddy fucks you broken like the cocksleeve you are?"

Sehun sobs, eyes shut close but when he feels that familiar wave, so sudden and violent, he opened them again. Not fighting the wave at all, getting higher into that fuzzy space. "M-Mh, d-daddy …" He slurs, voice becoming so soft and pliant. He really wants that. To be used like that by Yixing, by Junmyeon. 

Yixing notices the change, how Sehun reaches his headspace and pets his hair. "Fuck you broken until you forget your name so you can only scream mine, that sounds good right?"

Sehun nods, his lips becoming prominent. "Yes! D-Daddy-! Please-!"

"Too bad." Yixing pushes the plug deeply inside, watching his ass dip in. "Bad boys don't deserve daddy's cock right?"

Sehun screams and suddenly, small spurts of cum join the already drying patches of Junmyeon's, Yixing is surprised, but used to it, Sehun would always come so fast. Junmyeon also gasps, body shivering from looking at his baby boy falling apart just by Yixing's dirty words.

The youngest falls on the table, legs weak and shivering from the small orgasm he had. His face, blushed and wet, breath ragging and uneven. "I-I'm so s-sorry, daddy..."

Yixing rubs his back soothingly, knowing how strong Sehun could drop. "No I'm sorry Sehunnie. My kitten, my beautiful princess." He kisses him, his spine and between his shoulder blades. "I went too far."

Sehun shakes his head. "No daddy... B-baby lied to daddy..."

Junmyeon's face flares up. The blush creeps up again into his cheeks, dick twitching in anticipation.

"Oh? What do you mean baby?"

Sehun eyes Junmyeon, and he doesn't stop him. Sehun bites his lips, not sure how to continue. "T-today... At work... Daddy came to the cafe...” 

“Continue.”

The youngest locks his eyes with Yixing, pouting. “D-Daddy fucked Sehunnie... while Sehunnie was taking a break... A-and he put this thing inside me." His eyes became teary, a clear sign of his small mind getting embarrassed. “D-Daddy said h-he would spank me i-if I take it out-”

Junmyeon swallows. Sehun definitely is in his headspace, talking so straightforward about the things they have done.

"D-daddy said he wants to surprise you... And because... You're so busy, he wanted baby to be loose... So daddy can fuck me quickly while you w-watch."

"Is that so?" Yixing smirks. "Thank you baby for telling the truth." A caressing, warm hand finds its place on Sehun's butt, making him shiver. "But you know that your tight ass is nothing for you to worry about right? Your daddies loves preparing you, no matter how long and how much it takes baby." He says while smiling. 

"Y-yes daddy." Sehun tears up again, soft sniffs filling the huge office room. He suddenly feels awfully exposed and shuffled. 

Yixing smirks. It was really fun to tease both of his babies, even better to fuck one while the other has to watch, no touching. But sadly, it wasn't a lie when he said he was busy today. "Sehunnie, I will fuck you next time just how you want alright? I will do everything baby asks of me..." He says, voice not leaving the dominant tone. 

Sehun nods wildly. "Y-yes, please daddy."

"Come here, Junmyeonnie."

He does, legs shaking from every step since the vibrator would rub so deliciously against his prostate. "D-daddy..."

"You lied to me Junmyeonnie. And you bullied my Sehunnie so much, you know that I don't want you doing that? I think making you stand there wasn't punishment enough? Don't you also think so princess?"

Junmyeon shivers. He doesn't know what he can expect, so he decides to stay good. "Y-yes daddy..." 

“Just because Sehunnie calls you daddy doesnt mean you get to call the shots.” Yixing says teasingly. “You little bitch. Be grateful that i'm letting you fuck kitten.” Yixing takes off his tie and waves Junmyeon closer, grabbing him by the wrist. "You're still so hard and leaking. Are you turned on by me scolding you?"

Junmyeon nods, face tinted a deep red. 

"Speak, baby."

"Yes daddy... B-baby was turned on."

"By what?"

Junmyeon swallows. "B-ba- baby's voice...” No matter how embarrassing it is, he couldn't even think of defying Yixing right now. "W-When daddy makes baby stand... Watching from the side... And saying t-these things to me-- And m-my c-cock..."

There of course wasn't any real scolding behind Yixing's words and all of them knew, it was Junmyeon's biggest kink to get punished and humiliated by Yixing after having his way with his lovely Sehun. 

"What's wrong with your cock?"

He exhales deeply. "O-only my cock... Is exposed like t-that..."

"It's very naughty, huh? Baby is so slutty, what should I do with you?"

Junmyeon locks his eyes with Yixing. "P-punish me daddy. Please punish me."

Yixing is currently sitting back in his office chair, annoyed by the documents in his hands. He leans back, exhaling and the chair dips back a little bit. His elbow is propped against the armrest, hand supporting his head while the other holds the document in front of him. He pouts his lips and sighs, his fingers playing with the little indents Sehun must have left with his nails while fucking himself on the chair. 

Wet sounds occupied the room. Shameless moaning, skin slapping with fabric, a cock sliding in an out of a tight hole. Come frothing up from the desperate fucking. 

"Th-Thank you daddy, Thank you-" Junmyeon sputters hastily, lips wet from drool and eyes puffy. "S-Sehunnie's hole-!" He moans as Sehun suddenly tightens up, already anticipating the praise. "F-Feels so good! So good-"

Yixing eyes the couple, acting like he is looking at the paper in front of him. They've been fucking for 20 minutes now and the two are already a crying mess.

Sehun is desperately moaning, mouth hanging open and drooling on the table. He already came two times now on Junmyeon's dick, adding up to his fourth orgasm on that day - counting the one he had when Junmyeon fucked him earlier in the cafe. He's on the verge of passing out but Junmyeon still hasn't come yet, and Sehun really wants to be a good boy for his daddy... He could fuck so, so long. Just like Yixing who could make a round last for hours. He wants to at least come once with his daddy but Junmyeon just keeps ravishing his special spot, making him crazy.

Sehun's hands and elbows are planted on the table, a small remote loosely between his fingers. His moans are ragged, always interrupted by violent thrusts rocking his whole body, making his knees bump against the wooden table. 

"Daddy please-" Sehun rambles as his eyes are loosing focus. "Cum\--- fuck me more-- fuck baby--"

Yixing could swear he could hear a soft vibration coming from Junmyeon's ass. Junmyeon is violently fucking into Sehun's tight and prepared ass, the plug long gone on the floor, leaving a wet trail. His hands are bound behind his back. 

His big dick is so wet, so pampered by Sehun's heat, his mind is getting fuzzy. His suit feels so sticky on his skin, his tie and belt suddenly too restricting, too tight. He feels caged and occupied with not getting the suit dirty from the wet ass. Though there are already strings of precum and lube sticking on the fabric, he stays mindful about that. 

The vibrator is currently set on the slowest setting. Yixing had given the remote to Sehun, smiling. 

"Sehunnie can control how hard Junmyeonnie's ass is getting wrecked, alright? Sounds fun huh?"

And it kinda does. Sehun still isn't sure how to handle this control, it being rarely given to him, but he is so desperate for release, so desperate for a hard and violent fuck, even harder than Junmyeon now pounding into him, his fingers are tingling. But he is on the verge now, he couldn't handle it any longer. Junmyeon needs to come. Fast.

Junmyeon screams when the vibrator suddenly goes all out, the constant pressure on his prostate making him crazy. The vibrations were so heavy and loud, unforgiving and stimulating his special spot so good. "Ohg-god-! N-nonono- I'm-!" His hips are moving faster now and Sehun let's out a guttural moan. Junmyeon couldn't even push the vibrator out with hit tight pants holding it in. His ass his bulging out from the vibrating base. 

Junmyeon has been dreading this sinful remote and the tight friction around his cock since the beginning. He eyes his cock from teary eyes and an unstable view, his fucking too wild and fast for him to properly see. But the red pocket square is still so mockingly smiling back at him, tightly bound around the base of his shaft. 

"D-daddy-" his voice is raspy and sore from all the moaning, interrupted by his endless thrusting. Yixing doesn't look up at him, too busy with his documents but his obvious erection betrays his alleged coolness, it was just too huge to hide.

He would be concerned if he wouldn't sport a hard on with his two baby's in front of him, one fucking the other senseless while being stuffed with a vibrator. "Daddy-!!" He hears a second time, more desperate, more urgent.

Yixing lays the document down, giving it a short sign with his Montblanc pen and looks up. Junmyeon has his eyes locked onto Yixing while his hips are frantically moving back and forth. Sehun cheek is now resting completely flat on the table, too tired to hold is head up. But Yixing sees the remote on the fastest setting, and he pets Sehun's hair. 

"Good boy. How are you baby?" Sehun probably can't even hear properly, too busy feeling good. “Sehunnie, how are you?” He repeats, more clearly.

He looks up at Yixing, eyes teary and mouth drooling. "Mhh- Daddy- c-can baby come? Please daddy... I can't hold it in anymore-" He is sobbing so much, his face flushed and swollen from the endless pleasure, the endless fucking in his ass. He's so tired- "Please---”

"Come Sehunnie. You've been such a good boy the entire time..."

Junmyeon hisses as Sehun's ass got significantly tighter at the praise. Sehun immediately comes with a silent scream after Yixing had given him permission, staining the table a third time. His little penis squirts out the last drops of come, his balls so empty and light. 

The squelching became louder, wetter by the minute. It got harder to pull out and push in as Sehun tightens so much from coming. "Pleasedaddy- I wannacomecome too, so so bad- d-daddy--" It is getting too much, the friction on his cock, the vibration in his ass - it was too much- he couldn't care about Sehun screaming from oversensitivity, keeping his brutal pace up, thrusting into the tight hole.

Sehun tears up with a hiccuping voice, begging him to stop. He chokes, mouth drooling and eyes puffy

Yixing eyes Junmyeon with an expectant face, deciding his baby wouldn't stop no matter Sehun would beg. "Take it out." He says scolding.

Junmyeon looks at him, dread in his eyes but hips not stopping. "W-wha-? D-daddy-"

"Take. It. Out." Yixing repeats and Junmyeon does immediately, cock ripped from its warm and tight cavern, unforgiving and fast. Sehun immediately slumps down onto the cold floor, his only anchor leaving him so suddenly that his knees gave in. His tight hole is gaping now, flooded with cum. 

Junmyeon too couldn't stand long as the wave of orgasm turned into a painful starve, knees buckling and meeting the marbled floor harshly. He lands on his knees, careful of not letting his butt collide, the base of the vibrator still sticking out. He is full on sobbing now, eyeing his red and heavy dick, full of blood and balls filled with so much semen. It leaks precum like a loose faucet, staining the cold floor.

Yixing has picked Sehun from the floor, gently leaving him on his office chair and quickly rushes to Junmyeon's side, taking him in his arms. "How are you doing Junmyeonnie?" He turns off the vibrator and Junmyeon could breath again. But his brain was still fuzzy and high, too occupied.

"D-daddy-"

"Daddy is here baby. Come here." Yixing kisses Junmyeon gently at first, but it turns into an open mouthed battle fast. Tongues embracing each other, lips snacking and teeth not minding the other- he tastes Junmyeon right on his tongue. "Baby." Junmyeon whines and chases after Yixing's lips. "You want to stop?"

Junmyeon shakes his head and buries his wet face into Yixing's suit. "N-n... no daddy." He sobs.

"It's alright baby. Daddy is not angry."

"But- I-i was a bad b-boy... I lied to you a-and made Sehunnie uncomfortable."

Yixing chuckles. He eyes Sehun, the boy is so blissed out and smiling as he catches his breath on Yixing's chair, eyes closed. Sehun often couldn't keep up with Yixing, leading to Junmyeon needing to finish the job - leaving Sehun disappointed in himself even after a mind blowing orgasm. But he seems happy and satisfied and it makes Yixing glad.

"That's right, you were are very bad boy. But you did so well. I'm so proud of you baby."

"Daddy-"

Yixing cups Junmyeon's hard and heavy cock, making him squirm. "Baby still hasn't come? Does baby wanna come?"

He wants to, so so much. "Nh- daddy..."

"What's wrong baby?"

"I-I ..." 

Yixing chuckles and decides to have mercy on Junmyeon, he has been teasing him all time after all. "You don't want to come?"

Junmyeon nods shyly. 

"You still want to be punished right? For what?"

"I-I didn't pull out ... A-and I lied..."

"Alright baby." Yixing kisses him on the cheek and stuffs his leaking cock back inside his pants, closing up the zipper and gives the bulge a gentle pat. Yixing smiles into Junmyeon's mouth as they make out again. "But let's take the vibrator out. I don't want you to be uncomfortable while resting. Dont worry baby, I'm so proud of you, Junmyeonnie. You made Sehunnie feel so good."

Junmyeon sighs relieved and Yixing pulls the thick silicone out of his hole, leaving it twitching and gasping.

Yixing carries both of his babies onto the couch of his office and cleaned them up, settling them into each other's arms. He coos at how cute and precious they would look after a session. 

"Daddy still needs to finish some work. Rest up a bit, yeah?" While Sehun was already deeply sleeping, Junmyeon's half lidded response made Yixing chuckle. He left his jacket to cover his babies and Sehun immediately rubs his face on the fabric, hiding under it.  
Junmyeon still shuffles sleepily, his erection clearly bothering him a little bit. “D-Daddy's cock...” Junmyeon says drowsily, touching the growing bulge gently. “Sh-Should I-”

“No baby. You did enough. Just take a rest.” He kisses him gently while tidying up his hair 

"Love you daddy."

"Love you too, my babies."


	2. Delivery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> basically junmyeon's punishment for disturbing sehun at work, fucking him and also plugging him up. and also, bringing toys into yixings office. and making a mess there. such a naughty bunny ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> s-sorry- i have no words :-: is anyone still here? sorry, but i'm struggling with this fic, despite it being only smut ha ha ha... i want to add some plot, but it's HARD. SO! enjoy another 6, almost 7k chapter of smut... quarantine left me with lots of time ha ha ;
> 
> (i tried to correct any mistakes, but i was too ashamed of rereading it. sorry if this is messy... lmk if there are any mistakes and such ;-; also, i'll probably update the tags)
> 
>  **PLEASE CHECK THE TAGS. WARNINGS:** including an outside person into a scene without discussing (but nothing happens), referring to male genitals as "pussy", mentioned mpreg but it's not actually happening, humiliation

From: My Yixing <3  
Naked on all fours in front of the entrance area. Ass to door. No talking except when I'm asking.

Giddiness is creeping up every cell of Junmyeon's body. It has been a week since his little "stunt" in Yixing's office and he has been waiting, no, craving for Yixing to finally make his move. 

It started with a small, naughty idea in his head. He talked with Sehun too, wanting to make sure that Sehun feels comfortable using this scene for Junmyeon's fantasies. And Sehun felt incredibly shy and insecure at first but he knew that he doesn't need to be. And actually working with it may help him grow out of it too.

So Junmyeon visited him in the cafe where Sehun worked in, with a medium sized butt plug in his bag. He ordered the same as always, flirted with his cute little barista and waited until he had his break. But before Sehun could even take his apron off, Junmyeon was already behind him, pulling his jeans down his ass to his thighs and massaged the velvety and soft hole. Sehun squeaked embarrassed, fighting a little bit but his daddy had already put his finger into Sehun's already slick asshole. Giddy to give his baby boy a good and quick fuck in the break room. 

Sehun would always whine, because a “quick fuck” only stops after Sehun had come at least several times, while Junmyeon or Yixing only once or not even close to one. And it takes so long for them too, leaving Sehun exhausted and tired even after the “quick fuck” which usually takes 30-40 minutes and his ass helplessly leaking cum. But Junmyeon plugged him up after that, proceeding with his naughty little plan. 

Yixing adapted to Junmyeon’s idea perfectly. Junmyeon has been feeling so needy again, that he didn’t realize how often he would go out of bonds with Sehun. He’s been craving punishment. 

"W-Will you do it?" Sehun asks innocently. The two had already taken a shower together and dressed into comfortable clothes. Which means for Sehun cute panties, the smallest boy shorts and over sized tops, one of Yixing's T-shirts actually. Junmyeon wore a similar style of clothes but wore loose boxers instead. 

Junmyeon blushed a little. Doing something like this in front of Sehun is still kinda strange. And Sehun doesn't have any orders, which meant he would be just looking. But he will do it, he waited a whole week after all. 

10 minutes before Yixing would arrive home, Junmyeon leaves the comfy and warm couch, cuddled up with a sleepy Sehun. They had been watching movies, with Junmyeon holding him closely to his body and giving him little kisses here and there. He had also handed Sehun his cute bunny plushy, the ugly thing Junmyeon and Yixing had gifted him on their first date. That was already enough for Sehun to enter his little cloud of fluff, turning him into a needy baby. "Is it time?" Sehun asks shyly. A little bit sad that Junmyeon had to let go of him now. 

"Yeah... What do you want to do?" And Junmyeon just asks as shy.

"I wanna stay here... If that is fine with you..."

"Of course." He pecks him on the lips. "It's embarrassing I'm not gonna lie. But I like Sehunnie being here. With me."

Sehun giggles happily and Junmyeon left for the bedroom to change. Or to be more precise, to get naked. Not after another peck though. 

The air is really cold. They have two doors actually, one glass door separating the living area from the small entrance room and the actual heavy door to the hallway, were other resident could pass. But there's still a small draft hitting his naked skin. 

Actually doing it is much more harder than expected. He is completely naked, on all fours in front of the glass door with his butt facing to the door. Anyone stepping in would immediately see him through the thick glass, his little twitching hole, his hairless balls. The thought alone makes him blush furiously and he isn't sure if it's something he liked or not.

He just hopes Yixing would take mercy on him. He wouldn't actually let a stranger see him like this right? He's much too possessive... And it is something they had never discussed yet, at least not to this extent. Yixing doesn't share. None of them do. It's something the three of them agreed on without even having to talk about it. Not that any of the three would want to. 

He lets out a breathy sigh. Sehun is still watching TV, wary and nervous but not saying anything. He probably isn't sure either what to expect, and doing nothing after having no orders is probably the best thing to do.

Junmyeon begins to shiver slightly. His knees already hurt a little bit. But the chime finally goes off, signaling Yixing's arrival. It makes his heart beat faster as ever, his body temperature suddenly flaring up. He starts to shiver too... God what can he expect now?

He hears Yixing enter the first door. And then, the glass door opens and Junmyeon squirms a little from the cold waft of air that follows Yixing's attire. He almost greets him but remembers the order not to speak until asked. 

"I'm home." He says as usual, voice not indicating any different emotion. 

There is a small shuffle in the living room and quick steps follow. A tall figure appears. "Welcome home, Xing..." Sehun quietly says from the hallway. He is standing behind the pillar to the living room, unconsciously showing off his milky legs, barely covered by Yixing's shirt and his baby blue shorts. 

"...Welcome home, daddy..." And Junmyeon does the same, not sure if he is actually being talked to. But better that than coming of as rude right? 

Yixing takes of his jacket and just walks past Junmyeon's still cowering figure. As if he wouldn't be naked on all fours just in front of him, in the entrance. It makes him shudder, being blatantly ignored as he sees Yixing's socked feet walk past him. He isn't even allowed to look up but just a quick glance at his broad back makes him weak and smelling his daddy's scent after a long day drives him crazy. Still clothed on business attire, all sexy and sleek. 

"I'm home, Sehunnie." Yixing says as he walks up to his baby boy, embracing his waist and pulling him into a deep kiss. "Missed you. You smell so good."

"Me too Xing…“ Sehun shudders at the feeling of his daddy’s clothes against his bathed skin. It was such an overwhelming sensation, to have Yixing on his body when he’s still fully clothed, ready to attend a meeting and Sehun already in his pastel PJ's and cute socks. He flinched when Yixing’s cold watch touched his warm skin. “I... Me and Myeon just showered." It was like Sehun is testing the waters with that. Unsure of how he should act and maybe to help Junmyeon be more clear about his current state and situation. Compared to his daddies, Sehun had a hard time acting mean to someone, always feeling awfully helpless and nervous when he was included. 

Junmyeon and Yixing secretly felt their hearts warm up as Sehun still worries so much.

"You did? Well, did Junmyeonnie do something naughty again?" Yixing asks while loosening his tie, deciding to have some mercy. 

He shakes his head. "N-no, he didn't."

“Did he touch you here?” Yixing’s fingers press against his hole, right through the shorts and Sehun shrieks while moving onto his tip toes. Sehun felt his pants getting tighter and tighter in the front as Yixing buries his finger more and more against his hole. Touching him as if he owns him - which was true.

“N-No daddy!” 

"At least." Yixing says fleetingly, almost with a scoff and it turns Junmyeon on so fucking much. His cock is already dripping just from Yixing ignoring him. "He has been bad you know right? And he bullied my Sehunnie too." He pouts, scratching Sehun behind his ear where he loves it the most. "So he should just do what he's best at, be a thing to use when I'm in the mood to."

Sehun's breath hitched. And Junmyeon flinched. 

"He's so dirty and slutty though, daddy isn't sure if he wants to."

Junmyeon almost moans. His knees are becoming more and more weak by the second, the dirty talk just getting over his head way too fast. It is the first time for Yixing to introduce a scene like this. As if he is a piece of furniture. Or really, a toy to use if Yixing maybe wants to, otherwise discharged to the side. God, he could just come right now. 

"Sehunnie, say, are you hungry? How about we order some take out?"

The three still didn't have dinner yet since Junmyeon and Sehun wanted to wait for Yixing. Junmyeon could agree with some dinner but his appetite isn't too much of a bother right now. Sehun on the other hand already has a growling tummy. And no matter how much he loves Yixing's or Junmyeon's cooking (attempts), he still loves take out. He's still a 22 year old student after all and they rarely had any junk food. 

"Yay!! Let's have some pizza! And maybe one beer?" Sehun asks cutely. And since he rarely slips out of his submissive role, Yixing actually smiles agreeing. 

"Sounds nice. I'll join you with that beer too."

They don't even ask Junmyeon. He is being left completely in the blank and it actually unsettles him a little bit. Just a tiny bit. There are things he knows Yixing wouldn't do, even if just trivial things. And Junmyeon knows how much Yixing wants them to stay healthy and content. He doesn't allow them to skip meals too. 

Yixing orders online with his app so Junmyeon in the end isn't sure what he really had ordered. Maybe he just did for him and Sehun. But he actually feels pretty confident that he wouldn't let Junmyeon skip a meal. Even if it's something easy as take out, Yixing still has a soft heart. 

"How about some cuddling before the food arrives? Sounds good?"

Sehun nods blushing, knowing where Yixing wants to go. "B-But... But Myeon...?"

Yixing just kisses him, not reacting to the question. The kiss quickly turns more dirty, sloppy and loud. And Sehun couldn't help himself but just fall into the pleasure, forgetting all thoughts and worries he had carried. Yixing's kisses just have that effect and Junmyeon knows too.

"Baby bunny isn't allowed to join today, Sehunnie. He doesn't deserve to walk around comfortably like we do right? Then he certainly doesn't deserve daddy's cock or baby's hole."

Oh god. If he could, his asshole would be dripping by now. But instead it was his cock that leaks like a broken faucet, pre cum pooling on the used floor of the entrance. His body shivers like a leaf but it felt hot, burning. 

All he could hear are the dirty noises of them kissing, making out, licking each other. The sounds are muffled from the distance but it is clear what the two were doing when the remote control fell down the floor, when the couch moaned from two bodies falling onto it, when Yixing's hand slapped Sehun's soft skin. All Junmyeon could see was Sehun's head on the armrest, his face red and blissed out. 

Yixing is probably blowing Sehun right now. Junmyeon's feels so left out, so needy that it almost hurt him. But just being here, naked, ignored, made his pathetic cock and hole twitch. He whines softly, desperate for any kind of attention even if it's Yixing mocking him. But he's left unnoticed, maybe ignored. 

This went on for a while, with Sehun moaning loudly through the penthouse and Yixing does too, probably on purpose since he's being much louder than normal. It makes Junmyeon and Sehun even more excited, with their daddy's sinful voice echoing so loudly and clear. 

Yixing is holding Sehun from the back, the shirt of the younger riled up, revealing his milky skin, so Yixing could play with his pink nipples. They perk up in interest and Yixing rolls the nubs with his fingers. Sehun turns his face back to loudly make out with his daddy, lips smacking against each other as Yixing jerks him off. Sehun presses his legs against each other since they were bound together by the tight panties shoved down to his knees, making him look sinfully adorable. He loves smelling his daddies after a day of work, their natural scents being the strongest at night - the feeling of dress shirts against skin and cold jewelry giving him goosebumps. And him completely dolled up, soft and cute. 

Junmyeon could hear the faint sounds of wet, sticky cock. He could imagine it, the feeling of Sehun’s little penis in his fist, disappearing in his palm and the lube just dripping everywhere. 

Yixing's hands stopped moving and immediately, Sehun begins to whine cutely. He tries to push his hips forward so his little cock would rub against Yixing's palm but Yixing takes his hand away. 

"D-daddy-" Sehun whines with a pout. "W-Wanna cum..."

Junmyeon wonders what would happen now. His knees and back are starting to become really sore, it was nothing he couldn't handle though. He actually can’t wait to feel his sore muscles tomorrow, reminding him of now. The anticipation rises and it has barely been 30 minutes since Yixing arrived home. 30 minutes sounds long but it is nothing compared to the night when Yixing had just gone to sleep, after having stuffed a dildo and a bullet vibrator into his ass, leaving him shuddering and half hard the entire night. 

"Just a second, baby boy." He kisses the bridge of Sehun's nose and the younger pouts, letting Yixing go. Sehun eyes the tent in Yixing’s dress pants, proud and hard. 

Yixing stands up and grabs something from the pile of their clothes, his tie, and finally walks up to Junmyeon. Junmyeon is shivering in anticipation. 

"Darling." 

Being finally spoken to sends shivers down Junmyeon's spine, he moans against his shut lips while Sehun watches them curiously but worried.

"How are you doing?" Yixing says with a calm voice. "Still good?"

Junmyeon nods. "Yes daddy." He says with a smile. He looks up, only a little bit and his also greeted with a hard and heavy cock trapped inside tight boxers and pants. He wants to open that belt and pants so badly and just bury his face into the sweaty crotch-

"Good boy." He kisses the crown of Junmyeon's head and chuckles when he feels the shivers, just from that short kiss. He knows that Junmyeon’s thoughts must be all over the place but decides to ignore it, for now. "It's not over yet." Yixing shamelessly grabbed onto Junmyeon's dick, checking if he’s already hard and chuckles at how wet his hand is. 

Junmyeon shudders and his view darkens. Yixing his tying something around his head, blindfolding him. "I will put a gag on you too, so you won't be able to talk." He hands him something cold and round, a big marble. "Let it fall."

He does, and a loud sound resonates from the marbled floor. It hit the floor a multiple times until it rolled somewhere. Yixing picked it up again.

"Do you feel safe? Should I give you a bell instead? Or do you prefer to leave out the gag?”

"It's alright daddy, I feel safe." Junmyeon says with a calm and collected tone and Yixing hands him the marble back. He knows that Yixing will be careful. 

„And the blindfold? Are you fine with this?“

„Yes.“

„Do your knees hurt?“

„Only a little. But I can handle it.“ Junmyeon feels himself getting warmer, blushing a little. This was one of his favorite parts, besides the fucking until he turned stupid. "Thank you. Daddy.“

"No need to, baby." He says gently while pecking his head. Yixing still came back with a blanket though, so he knees won’t hurt later on. 

His fingers brushed against Junmyeon's lips, gently but demanding. "Open your mouth." Junmyeon follows and a big, hard ball is shoved inside his mouth. The gag. Yixing secures the clasps behind his head and brushed his fingers underneath the straps to make sure his hair isn’t stuck in the buckles. Junmyeon tries to talk against the plastic object but quickly stops himself, understanding he's not allowed to speak anymore. 

Yixing then takes both his wrists, firmly holding his palms against the blanket. The spots are already warm from his touch. "You will not move them, understand?"

Junmyeon nods. 

„Your safeword.“

„Pepper.“ Since Junmyeon couldn’t eat spicy food. „Or red to completely stop, yellow to slow down and green to continue. Marbles when I can’t speak.“

"Good boy." And with that, he leaves again. "Sehunnie,..."

Junmyeon hears the whispering but they quickly turn into small moans again. Sehun becomes louder, voice echoing through the penthouse and Yixing suddenly stops all teasing. One finger buried knuckle deep into his ass, the other hand cupping his penis and his mouth sucking on his nipples. It was way too much. "D-daddy?!" Yixing is chasing Sehun's orgasm and he comes quick, spilling all over his daddy's hands and his own tummy. He rarely is allowed to come so fast, with Yixing and Junmyeon both dying to tease him until he is a rambling mess. 

"Because daddy made you wait for so long." He kisses Sehun on the lips, only shortly since the younger needs to catch his breath. "My little kitten deserved a reward, am I right?"

Out of breath, Sehun basks in Yixing's praises. "Th-Thank, you... Da-daddy-"

"You’re welcome, Sehunnie." Yixing grabbed for a pack of wet wipes and quickly cleaned him and Sehun. 

They continued to make out softly and slowly. Just kissing each other, licking and sucking, feeling the others lips and tasting. Yixing caresses Sehun’s thighs, tummy and chest while Sehun shyly brushes his hand over Yixing’s abs. 

Until the door chimes. The small screen on the wall beside the door lights up, which Junmyeon couldn't see. His heart begins to race. 

"X-Xing-"

"Shh." Yixing shushes him with a smirk. He walks to the door, passing Junmyeon and presses the button for the intercom. "Come in."

Junmyeon's head moves up, automatically trying to find Yixing but he is still blindfolded. What is Yixing planning...?

"Good news, Sehunnie. Food is coming."

... What? And Junmyeon? 

"A-Alright daddy."

"Just stay on the couch. Daddy will get something from the kitchen."

"N-Nh-" Junmyeon muffles quietly. His body is shivering while his heart is going crazy. The marble is still placed in his hand quietly.

Yixing won't just open the door right? With ... Junmyeon still kneeling here? Yixing... He is so possessive and jealous too, there is no way-

The door chimes again. A voice echoes from the small speaker. "Your delivery!"

He swallows. O-Oh. Yixing will probably get that and ... Not open the door as much? Or maybe he is allowed to stand up and leave...

The phone rings again and Yixing answers. "Yes? Ah, I'm sorry. Yes, just leave it in the entrance. The door is open."

Junmyeon's breath hitches. 

Oh god. 

The door clicks open.

His heart his beating out of his chest now. Hands formed into fists, tightly planted against the blanket. It's too late now anyways-

"Excuse me! I'll just put it he-" The delivery man opens the door, but he stops all movements. "What..."

Junmyeon doesn't make a sound. He doesn't move. He doesn't know what to think. What to feel. He wants to hide his body. But following Yixing's orders- 

"Sir? The safety chain is still attached! I can't put the food through the door..."

... What?

Yixing then walks out from the kitchen. He kneels down to Junmyeon, whispering into his ear while loosening the blindfold. "Good boy." He gets the delivery, careful of blocking the view and closes the door again. He puts the food right beside him.

"Junmyeonnie, you did perfect. " He says gently and calmly, not wanting to frighten him more. "No one saw you except me. Talk to me baby."

"O-Only da-daddy?" Junmyeon asks innocently, eyes watery. 

"Only me." Yixing looks down, eyeing the shivering body but begins to smile as he sees a little puddle of precum under his cock. His fingers hook under Junmyeon's chin, pulling his face up.

Junmyeon is blushing intensely, eyes melting but heart shaped. "D-daddy-" He blabbers, tongue loose and weak, fingers reaching behind to pat his throbbing hole. "N-Need you daddy, my-my hole h-hurts so much-"

“I know baby, I know. It hurts right?” He whispers while carrying Junmyeon, the latter grasping onto him like his life depends on it.

Sehun shyly cups his groin through the fabric of his panties, massaging the pain away from being hard too long. He hums into Yixing’s mouth as they share are long and filthy kiss. 

"Daddy- need daddy's cock so bad-" Junmyeon sobs desperately. His cock is oozing precum and he has no shame anymore, sluttishly spreading his legs to present his private parts. His feet are planted on the mattress and his back arched from his immense erection which starts to hurt. He rambles on while eyeing Yixing's amused smirk. 

"Daddy doesn't want to stick it inside your dirty hole though?”

Junmyeon whines. "I-it's not dirty, I-i cleaned it, just for daddy-" It's not a lie since they always make sure to clean themselves before a scene. It still feels very embarrassing for Junmyeon. "I cleaned it a-and-" He swallows, turning red with Sehun watching the two. Being like this in front of him still felt strange, but incredibly hot. "I-I shaved it for daddy too,-"

"For me? I bet you wanted to look pretty for the strangers right?"

Junmyeon shakes his head wildly. "O-Only you daddy!"

"Show me then." 

Junmyeon's breath hitches. He swallows once and his hands move down to his butt. His fingers dig into the globes and he pulled, spreading his buttcheeks apart to present his clenching hole. It was glistening, wet and pink, but also clean shaven just as he said, winking at Yixing and so ready to be destroyed. He pulled it so much until it formed a slit, just for daddy’s cock. „S-See Daddy? It’s l-loose and ready, only f-for daddy‘s fat cock…“

Yixing's smirk fell as he licks his lip, the sight in front of him pulling on his patience. "Beautiful. My precious. Such a whore." He got closer to Junmyeon and finds his place between Junmyeon's legs, his cock deliciously rubbing against his baby's crotch. "Look at him, Sehunnie. How pretty daddy can be, isn't it just adorable?"

Sehun nods blushing, finding it indeed cute how much Junmyeon can change. He's so dominating, so manly and naughty when it comes to Sehun but he turns into such a needy submissive with Yixing. His little cock twitches at the thought of Junmyeon being pent up after this. He moves behind Junmyeon so his head would lie on his lap. Sehun gulps when Junmyeon’s head rubs against his little erection. 

"Good boy. You did so well. Daddy is proud."

Junmyeon sighs, his eyelids closing in relief. "W-Will daddy put it in?"

Yixing just chuckles. “Hmm i don’t know, baby. I still haven’t forgotten about you being mean to Sehunnie though...”

Junmyeon groans. He almost forgot about that. 

Yixing is setting an awfully lazy pace, rolling his hips slowly and sensually in and out of his baby's wet hole. He straightens his back, tilting his head back and relishes in the warmth around his cockhead, the slippery walls contracting each time he slowly slides back inside, letting the hole swallow the mushroom head, just to pop it out again. His arm slings around Junmyeon's thigh, which is prepped up against his body and over his shoulder, kissing the soft skin, rubbing his face against it. All that while giving Junmyeon only the bulbous tip of his cock. 

"Does Junmyeonnie wanna come?" He asks quietly against the skin, voice dripping in dangerous lust. It is a question they all knew the answer of, a question asked just because Junmyeon would be begging for nothing. He eyes him innocently and caresses his stomach, making Junmyeon shudder under him. 

Junmyeon nods, the slow pace driving him crazy. His daddy's cockhead massages his hole so perfectly, making him squirm every time. But it's not enough. He needs all of it, the whole length, daddy's entire cock. It slips in and out, loosening his hole perfectly but he needs it deeper, much deeper. 

"Y-Yes daddy, please-" He chokes out weakly, back arching and one hand fisting the sheets beside his head, the other lost in the air until Yixing grabs it softly. It anchors him, gives him the slightest hope. "Please, please I wanna cum so badly-" He desperately holds onto Yixing's hand, digging his nails into the skin. 

“Sehunnie, should? Junmyeon was such a bad boy. Do you think he deserves it?”

Yixing looks up and chuckles at the sight. Sehun seems busy rubbing his little cocklet against Junmyeon’s temple, desperate for his own release. His little mouth hangs open, tongue falling out and eyes closed in pleasure. 

“Nnhhgg- W-what?” Sehun stutters when he realizes he’s being looked at. He blushes, but doesn’t stop his hips from grinding against Junmyeon. 

“Nothing baby.” Yixing leans forward and Junmyeon shrieks when Yixing’s cock slips back inside. “Keep doing that yeah? It’s so fucking hot.” He caresses Sehun’s thigh, encouraging him.

Sehun nods with hazy eyes. “A-Ahh, O-Okie nnngh! -daddy.” 

Junmyeon eyes the two centers of his life, mewling and sticking his tongue out when Yixing and Sehun continued making out over him. His cock is so hard, so red and swollen, every single touch reminding him of the painful need to empty his heavy balls. "N-nggh Daddy, me too, Junmyeonnie wants too -"

“Can’t live a second without attention hm?” Yixing leans down and playfully bites his ear, making Junmyeon whimper. "Isn't daddy's tip enough? Why would daddy let you come when you're such a greedy and ungrateful bitch? Hm?" His dark voice says, sultry and low. He brings Junmyeon's hand to his hard abs. "I bet you would let that delivery boy fuck you too hm? Should I call him back? I should really just lend your ass out to the public."

Junmyeon squirms pathetically, not able to answer. He didn't safeword out because he knew Yixing wouldn't let it happen. They know but play along.

"You wanted him to see you like this, naked and ready for cock. I should punish you with those small dicks, they would be never enough for you, hm?“

"N-No daddy, just y-you-"

"Pathetic bitch. So desperate for cock. You thought my baby was as slutty as you? Daddy was busy with Sehunnie and you already make a fuss?” He already knew that Yixing wouldn't let him off so easily with that. His small sniffles mix with Yixing's almost sadistic chuckles. “You thought it was a good idea to plug poor baby up?”

“No daddy, I’m sorry, I’m sorry-“

Yixing ignores him. “Sehunnie, baby."

Sehun twitches, being ripped out of his fuzzy space again. “Hm?” 

“You doing good?”

Sehun hums. “Yes daddy~”

Yixing chuckles at his cute reaction. "Pass me the lube please?"

Sehun does and Yixing pushes out a dollop on his baby's palm. "Warm it up for me, Sehunnie." Yixing pulls his cockhead out, earning a whine from Junmyeon, and directs Sehun's hands onto his penis. He pulls the younger to him, making Sehun’s ass hover directly above Junmyeon’s face. He moved back and shrieked when Junmyeon’s nose prods against his butt, replaces by a hot and slimy tongue wriggling against his fluttering hole. “D-Daddy!” Sehun whines at Junmyeon who’s busy eating the angel on top of him out. 

Yixing chuckles. “Give me attention too?” He fake pouts. 

The youngest nods and blushes as he slicks up Yixing's entire length with both hands. Shaking from the pleasure. Daddy’s cock is so long, and so hot. Standing proudly up despite being so heavy and full of cum. "Good boy. Make it hard and slippery for Junmyeonnie." The size does grow a bit and Sehun already feels bad for Junmyeon. Yixing kisses the top of Sehun’s head and the younger grinds back on Junmyeon’s face, thighs already shivering from exhaustion. 

His hands are still shaking, eagerly jerking on Yixing’s cock. Up and down, up and down, squishy and slick sounds filling the room. Yixing pushes him back onto Junmyeon’s face until Sehun completely shifts his weights back, completely sitting on him. Sehun blushes as he feels the structure of Junmyeon’s face against his butt, but the tongue just wriggles even deeper. He grinds back. 

The next thing Junmyeon notices is Yixing tightly grabbing the back of his knee, folding his body and making Sehun hold his legs open. Yixing pushes in, his entire length with no time to adjust. He's setting a sudden, brutal pace now.

Junmyeon could just scream against Sehun’s fluttering hole as his own ass is getting violated, speared from his daddy's huge hock as it fully slides in and out. The two scream in pleasure as Yixing’s settles the pace, though Junmyeon‘s only came out as muffles.

The tight ring engulfs his long shaft, protruding in and out as Yixing plundered the still too tight hole. Junmyeon painfully grabs on Sehun’s calves, one left and the other on the right side of his head, helplessly moaning against his baby’s hole as the lack of oxygen made him feel dizzy. 

Sehun couldn’t help but come, wrecked from his own premature orgasm, the stimulation on his ass too much. He turns into putty as Yixing’s keeps fucking. 

Yixing then notices Sehun struggling to hold Junmyeon’s fidgety legs up and helps Sehun move away from Junmyeon. Yixing couldn’t help but smirk when Junmyeon’s face was revealed under Sehun’s butt. Blotchy and messy, full of saliva and probably mucus. Junmyeon breathes heavily, being deprived of oxygen and feeling light headed when Sehun has fucked himself back against his face, needing a little rest. 

“Felt good? Are you happy, Sehunnie?”

Sehun nods, tired. His legs where still shaking from his fruitless attempts to give Junmyeon some room to breathe and his butt feels cold from the wetness. 

“You want to rest a bit?”

Sehun nods again. 

“Can you wait for daddy to clean you up? Or should we do it now?”

“I-I’ll wait for your two...”

“Alright angel.” Yixing kisses him. “Good boy.” He chuckles softly when Sehun smiles at him contently, flirting with the youngest. “Pretty baby.” He caresses Sehun’s stomach, fondling him down to his thighs. 

“X-Xing...” Sehun blushes under the attention. 

“Love you, love you so much baby.”

“I love you too daddy.”

Yixing then leans down do peck Junmyeon, tasting Sehun on his lips. “Still up?”

Junmyeon lazily kisses. “Yes daddy... but please... wanna come so bad daddy, - fuck me please...“

Yixing laughs a little. His baby is so eager. He leans down to whisper in his ear. “Everything you want baby. Don’t come to me crying that you’re tired though.” 

It’s been hours already. Sex with Yixing is plain out exhausting, the man’s stamina endless. He would come so much too, Junmyeon doesn’t understand how his daddy’s cock can stay hard so long - 

"See? Junmyeonnie, this is how you properly fuck-" Yixing says chuckling, voice hoarse from exhaustion. "That’s how you breed a little bitch.” 

If Junmyeon were able to beat children, he would be having triplets from the first time Yixing had stuffed him full with cum. 

Junmyeon nods wildly, eyes filling with tears and mouth hanging open. "L-Love ah! daddy's cock-" He couldn't restrain his moans anymore. "H-hurts-"

"You know why? Tell me why it hurts.”

“B-Because daddy... ! Ngh! is-is hitting my u-useless !mnh- womb-” Junmyeon rambles. “Because da-daddy’s c-cock is so big-! It’s too big!!”

“Feels good? You like being violated by daddy?”

"Y-Yes!! M-my spe-ah!! special s-spot, so goo-good, hnng- da-ddy!!" Junmyeon begins to drool, the dirty talk quickly making him giddy. "So g- ah!!-good, oh nhhg- god!!"

"Good right? And when you fucked my little Sehunnie last week in my office?" Yixing laughed. "Your penis did nothing. Your weak little hips couldn't do anything. And this useless thing..." He grabs Junmyeon's cock, making him spasm violently. “Ridiculous. Right baby boy?” 

Sehun blushes. "Y-yes daddy..." He felt his little cock already hurting. He had been touching himself after lying down, shyly rubbing his foreskin against the sensitive head. His orgasm was soft and small, but still wrecking him. 

"You didn't even manage to loosen him up you know-" Yixing continues, slowly getting out of breath. The bed was moaning, creaking under the violent movement. All the while with Junmyeon blabbering inaudible messes. "Sehunnie was so tight when I fucked him afterwards. My poor boy was crying because it hurt so much. What does that mean, hm?”

Junmyeon was crying, sobbing. Nose blotchy and eyes swollen - “My- ah! cock- my cock is use! hng!!- less- useless daddy-!” It was so hard to breath, so hard to get out of his fuzzy head space he felt so comfortable in. Impossible to keep his sanity when a cock like Yixing’s would be pounding into his sore hole. He felt it, every single inch going in and out, the cockhead catching onto his loose rim. His prostate numb from Yixing’s penis abusing it. 

“What a waste. Such a decently sized cock too." He slaps Junmyeon's dick again and Junmyeon began to see stars. “Too bad that you turn all stupid once your little pussy is full.”

Junmyeon moans at Yixing’s dirty words. "D-Daddy--!!"

"So pathetic." Yixing chuckles and his hips began to thrust even faster now, his orgasm slowly reaching. "Gonna plug you up nicely with my cum inside you. You wanna walk around with a plugged ass right?"

Junmyeon rambles. Messes of “yes” and daddy” coming out of his loose mouth, like drool. 

“Fuck Junmyeonnie.” Yixing cusses, like he rarely does. It was so hot. “You’re so sexy. So pretty. Hole so open and ready for breeding, only for daddy.”

“Only for daddy.” Junmyeon managed to mumble. „I‘m coming daddy, I’m comingimcomingg—!!!“

“God, I’m coming too baby. Daddy’s gonna gill you up, make you round and pretty.” He pushes Junmyeon‘s ass up, so he can fuck down into his hole. „Gonna fuck a second hole into you baby.“

Junmyeon moans “inside, inside” as he uses his last strength in his arms to push his buttcheeks together. Make it tight and warm for daddy’s sperm, making sure his womb is comfortable and ready to take- „Coming daddy-“ He tightly said. 

“Good boy, my perfect princess.” They kiss. Yixing comes with one last thrust, feeling the cum splatter around his cock inside the tight flesh. He moans loudly, bucking his hips every time his balls shoot another load of heavy and potent semen inside Junmyeon’s hole. 

The latter could only scream as his stomach filled up rapidly, tongue loose and eyes dizzy. His toes curled painfully and he actually blacked out for a few seconds. Not even realizing how his orgasm hit him like a train, his cock releasing all over his own face. It felt like Yixing’s cock was melting into one with him, he wants it to stay inside forever. “Xing, ... Yixing-“

“I’m here.” Yixing immediately cupped Junmyeon’s face. He had been checking up on Sehun when he noticed that Junmyeon needed a second to breath. “Daddy’s here.” He kisses him again, his tongue playing against Junmyeon’s slack mouth. 

Junmyeon went on autopilot, drunk with pleasure and completely fucked out. He shakily touched his dirty face with his finger and gathered his own cum into his mouth. „K-Kiss me daddy~“ He slurred. 

Yixing only chuckled as he takes the feast, taking another round by fucking his tongue into Junmyeon‘s mouth. 

“I made sure to double lock it.”

“B-But still!! What if they saw...” Junmyeon buried himself into Yixing’s shoulder, the other occupied by an almost sleeping Sehun. The bathtub was big enough for a handful of people, so sitting there with two grown man was still very comfortable.

“I’m sorry baby. Did that make you uncomfortable?” Yixing’s asks. He was concerned and serious this time.

Junmyeon blushes. “N-No... it was really hot.”

Yixing smiled relieved. “I won’t do it again though.”

“...Why not?”

“... I was jealous.”

“Of?”

“The delivery boy. You were naked in front of him, when Sehun and I should be the only ones.”

Junmyeon chuckled. “There was a door though.”

Yixing fake pouted. “Still naked, still in front of him.” 

“Can we still eat pizza?” Sehun suddenly chimes in. Yixing had fed them both a protein bar and a glass of water before bathing, but they still haven’t had dinner. 

“I thought you were sleeping?”

“I’m hungry...” The youngest pouts. “I want pizza... and beer.”

The two oldest laughed. “Everything you want baby.”

“We can just warm it up later.” Junmyeon says while pinching Sehun’s cheek. “Did you even order something for me?” He remembers that Yixing had ordered through an app. And he couldn’t see what Yixing had bought since he brought it to the kitchen. 

Yixing headbutts him a little. “Of course, stupid. I wouldn’t let my bunny starve.”

They ended up on the couch again, both snuggling up into Yixing while watching an animation movie Sehun had picked out. They couldn’t even finish two slices and one beer as Sehun and Junmyeon dozed off. 

Yixing decided that waking up into the weekend with both his angels in his arms and his back aching from the couch doesn’t sound too bad. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> btw are you guys fine with some plot? or should i just leave it as pure smut? (or should i just abandon this lmaoo) i wanna talk about how they met, add some angst of course but there will be smut ofc :))
> 
> leave some love if u want! thanks so much for waiting... and reading <3 stay safe y'all!!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it?? I'm not sure when I'm able to update this mess since i'm publishing this in my most busiest period lmao, but i really needed something to lighten up my mood..., i'm sorry m(.＿.)m
> 
> Tell me if there are any errors, i will fix them asap!


End file.
